Harry Potter and the Awaking of the Tenshi
by Sakuli
Summary: Harry's got a new neighbor from Japan and she's not all what she seems to be. Follow and see what's instore for his 6th year: asian, wandless magic, sword training, and... demons?
1. Letters and Weeding

Hello. my second fanfic, yet my first Harry Potter. Hope its better then my first. considering the fact I have read all the Harry Potter books and I haven't read all the Animorphs. ^.^U  
  
So I think this is bound to be better. First off I'd like to say. this won't have any Harry/Ginny, Harry/Cho, Hermione/Victor, and. Harry/Draco (O.o).  
  
So basically, this is Ron/Hermione and Harry/OC (u'll find out who ) So now I hope there won't be any confusion. If you have any questions.. review! ^.^  
  
I'll accept flames but don't be to rash. If you start cursing at me for the coupling or somethin' then I'll do something about the flame.. ^__^  
  
Now on with the...  
  
Wait .. am I missing something..?  
  
Thinking.. thinking.. thinking... ARRGGG!! CURSE MY SHORT TERM MEMORY!!  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
AH HAH!!  
  
Found what I was missing.. damn.. it was better if I didn't remember it.. *sigh..* oh well..  
  
Disclaimer: DUN DUN DUNNNNN.. I don't own Harry Potter.. or any of the characters in there.. *sigh* They all belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Now enjoy my story..  
  
Harry Potter and the Darkness Within.  
  
(If you have a better title please share.)  
  
Chapter one: Letters and Weeding.  
  
Harry Potter and the Darkness Within.  
  
Chapter one: Letters and Weeding.  
  
. Life is, now and then, a cruel thing. And it is filled with questions with no answers. Like if someone was blind all their life, asks, what is to see? How would you respond? To look? What is to look? A person who cannot hear asks what is to hear. To listen? What is listen? It's like asking why we live. Why do we die? Why do we suffer? Answers. unknown to so many... yet so many know.  
  
It was a cool summer's day, in Little Whinging. Children came out to play on a day like this. One beautiful morning.  
  
A boy with short, black, messy hair and glasses, laid down on a bed. He had normal dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt as if they were chosen carelessly. His green eyes dull as his room stared up at his ceiling. Harry Potter, was tired, although he had done nothing the whole morning except do a little of his Potions homework and stare into emptiness.  
  
The Dursleys obviously didn't forget the 'talk' they had on Platform 9¾ with his friends. more like a family, though. They didn't abuse him and even bought him decent clothing. Though, they threw him nasty glares every time he came down to do things like eat and watch TV. (mostly for the news anyway. Though there was no mysterious kills. yet.)  
  
It's been four weeks since the end of the school term. 'Why?' Harry thought miserably. 'Why did Sirius have to die? Why couldn't it been me?'  
  
The same questions he had asked everyday since it had happen. A dull familiar pain came back in his heart, as if something was stabbing him. He had been having dreams of what happened: Sirius' dying face. His forehead where his scar was, prickled. 'If I had not believe in that dream, if I had learned occlumency in time, if I had used Sirius' mirror he gave me before we left, if I wasn't so prideful. maybe he would still be alive.' He thought bitterly.  
  
Then he heard a hoot outside his window. He saw Hedwig, his owl, he let her in. She had brought a bulky envelope as big as if someone tried to fit ten letters in it, oh and she had brought a dead mouse, for dinner, of course.  
  
He took the envelope and then petted Hedwig and she nipped him affectionately at his fingers. He smiled, and then opened the envelope.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's it going for you Harry? I hope the Dursleys aren't giving you much trouble, mate. I just want to tell you that you might come over in three days! Mum said that if your relatives said yes you can go. I can't wait till then. Hermione came over just today and nothing else really much happened. I know you have been reading the Daily Prophet. if you haven't I put it in there for you.  
  
Harry saw the newspaper and put it on his table.  
  
Loads of stuff how to defend yourself against You-Know-Who, same as always. I dunno if they are going to tell anything useful though. You know what? The most amazing thing happened. Percy actually came home and apologized. Mum got so happy she went in tears. Dad though was reluctant to accept it but then got over it, on one condition of course. Percy had to do tell us everything that was going on, even if it was forbidden. Percy really changed. He actually is helping us, that git. Although, I don't trust him, the fact that he's helping.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix is still on. They're having meeting at our house sometimes and Fred and George try to listen in with the Extendable Ears. Sad, really, mum found out again and threw a fit.  
  
Speaking about Fred and George they're really rich! They're selling stuff off like mad. They gave the whole family each twenty galleons! They said it was a present. Write to us more, alright? Hermione wants to write a letter to you too. I put it in the same envelope. I'm going to have to help Pig. he's choking on a treat again.  
  
From,  
Ron  
  
P.S. When are they sending those bloody letter of our O.W.L.s? Hermione's having a bloody nervous breakdown and I think it's disturbing.  
  
Harry chuckled a little and saw Hermione's letter in the envelope, too.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you Harry? I hope you're having a good holiday so far. Don't worry Ron's mum said that you'll come in about three days. I can't wait to see you again Harry. Fred and George also gave me twenty galleons, too. Their business is great. Though, I don't approve of it.  
  
I can't wait until the O.W.L.s come. I'm so nervous I hope I got high grades. How about you? Do you think you did well? I want to tell you that there's nothing really useful in the Daily Prophet, yet. Nothing about Vol Voldemort's whereabouts. Ron didn't let me read his letter so I don't know if I'm giving the same information as him.  
  
The Order, is having meetings and they found out some stuff, I think but Fred and George's mum found out that they've been using the Extendable Ears, again. So they couldn't really say anything useful.  
  
Anyway Percy's actually on our side now. He gave us information that the Ministry didn't let out on the Daily Prophet. They're on the tail of Voldemort. They think that he's in somewhere in Asia, in the area of Japan. I don't know why he would be there in all of places, and the Ministry doesn't know either. That's all I know. Sorry I can't tell you more. We'll see you very soon Harry, don't worry.  
From,  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Are you sure you're ok? Your letters don't really show that you are. We'll talk about it when you come. See you in three days!  
  
Harry's heart lightened a little when they said that they will pick him up in three days. He decided to tell that to Uncle Vernon and the rest of the Dursleys tomorrow. He frowned, why was Voldemort near Japan? What was the purpose?  
  
"BOY! COME DOWN HERE!" Uncle Vernon yelled out. Then silence and a strangled "please."  
  
Harry smirked. He really had to thank everyone. They made his summer at the Dursleys quite enjoyable.  
  
He went downstairs.  
  
"What is it Uncle Vernon?" Harry said as he came down the steps. Uncle Vernon and the other Dursleys were sitting at the kitchen table. Dudley ate the steamed carrots and cabbage quickly that was set on his plate. It was lunch time already.  
  
"Sit and eat." Aunt Petunia said sternly. Harry did and ate his scrambled eggs and toast (he noticed that they were a little burned but he said nothing.)  
  
Dudley looked at Harry's plate with envy and hunger.  
  
It was quite funny to Harry. Ever since he came back the Dursleys decided that they would only put Dudley to the diet. Of course, Dudley didn't take it quite nicely. He threw things here and there. Once in a while he would sneak into the kitchen and take something while he thought nobody was watching. Of course once, Harry, his aunt, and uncle were watching the news and saw the whole thing, so Petunia came over, scolded, and gave him some carrots and tomatoes. Dudley came out fuming saying he was going out to go over for a 'cup of tea.' (But Harry knew that he was going out with his gang.) However, from time to time, few things were missing from the fridge.  
  
Harry ate quietly and tried to finish quickly.  
  
"Harry," Aunt Petunia asked in an uncertain voice. "Would you mind weeding the garden? I mean, never mind Dudley you-"  
  
"It's fine Aunt Petunia, I'll do it." Harry said quietly. It was something to do to take his mind off of Sirius' death and Voldemort.  
  
The Dursleys stayed quiet for a moment.  
  
"You're not going to tell those. those friends of yours, are you, boy?" Uncle Vernon said suspiciously.  
  
"No." Harry said finishing his last piece of toast.  
  
". Fine then." He returned to his paper. Harry got up and went upstairs. He changed into ragged and dirty clothing and grabbed some supplies. Then he walked outside and went to gardening.  
  
It was after two hours that something happened while Harry was pulling out the weeds.  
  
"Damn, stupid, bloody, son of a-" Harry cursed as he tried to pull out a huge weed. Apparently, Harry hasn't been weeding the garden since his second year of Hogwarts, and nobody else tried to either. The garden patch was a wreck. Then Harry heard trucks coming in next door.  
  
Someone was moving in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well. off to a quite of a start don't you say? I think that chapter was good.. short.. but good..  
  
I promise to make the story longer if you guys review! ^.^  
  
I'm not really that much of a desperate person, but don't count on a fast update if there's less then 3 reviews.  
  
Oh, due to my limited time on the internet, even though it's summer (a real bummer) the earliest I can update is Sunday. sorry.  
  
Adios! 


	2. The New Neighbors

Hi .. *sigh* it's been a loonnnnggg week. Someone, somewhere likes to see me suffer. IT'S BEEN MATH THIS, MATH THAT, READING, LITERATURE, AND CRAP!!!  
  
T.T What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Ahem.. thanks to Remus Lupin and Elessar ^.^ u really like my story that much? *blush* thank you!  
  
Will some one tell me how to keep the font bold, italic, and underlined? Whenever I insert a story it turns out just normal cause the title is bold and the chapter:..... thingie is italic.  
  
ARRGGG I HATE MY SUMMER... oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry or the characters. except my own.  
  
Harry Potter and the Awaking of The Tenshi.  
  
(Hey I changed the title)  
  
Chapter Two: The New Neighbors  
  
Previously on Harry Potter and the Darkness Within (aka HPATT):  
  
"Damn, stupid, bloody, son of a-" Harry cursed as he tried to pull out a huge weed. Apparently, Harry hasn't been weeding the garden since his second year of Hogwarts, and nobody else tried to either. The garden patch was a wreck. Then Harry heard trucks coming in next door.  
  
Someone was moving in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First, came the workers that stopped in front of the house. They took out things and went into the house. Then a small car came and stopped in front of the house. A man with cold, dark, black eyes came out the driver's seat. He was an Asian, a woman also Asian, came out. Her eyes were a nice blue. She looked nicer than the man. Their child, Harry presumed came out, an Asian too. She had the same cold eyes as her father and about the same age as Harry.  
  
Then another girl came out. She didn't look really Asian. She had black hair though and glittering 'gold' eyes. She was probably the same age as Harry and the Asian girl. She had clothes that were a little big for her and held a little, ragged, silver wolf doll in her arms.  
  
Her eyes caught Harry's and she smiled.  
  
They all went into the house and the workers kept moving the things in the house. 'I'll greet them later.' Harry thought and went back to weeding.  
  
After one hour the moving was done and the workers left. Harry also finished weeding. He wiped the sweat across his face and stood. The garden looked so much better. Then the door, where the people moved in opened. The same girl with golden eyes came out with huge empty cardboard boxes and her wolf doll in her arms. She tried to put the boxes in the trash but it didn't fit.  
  
"Kuso! Sokaa!!" She mumbled in some language, (that Harry didn't think he wanted to know the meaning) as she tried to break the box into the trash with no success at all. Harry looked with amusement then decided to help.  
  
"Here." Harry came over and took the boxes from her. He crushed the boxes and neatly fitted it into the trash.  
  
"Domou Arigatou-gazimasu!" She said in a nice way still holding the doll.  
  
"Err. sorry?" Harry didn't understand.  
  
"Oh! Sorry I forgot that this isn't Japan anymore. Thank you soo much! That's what I meant." She said fluently in English.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome." Harry said.  
  
"You live right next door don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, my name is Harry, Harry Potter." She blanched.  
  
"Hmm. I think I hear that name before. Damn my short term memory." she mumbled. "Anyway my name is Haraku Tenshina and this is my little wolf, Syaoran Lian. Isn't that right, Syaoran?" she giggled. Harry face faulted.  
  
"You talk to your doll?"  
  
"Yep. When I get lonely I always talk to him." She smiled innocently.  
  
"That's. great." Harry said, deciding not to say anything on the matter.  
  
"My family moved here from Tokyo, Japan. My father works for a company and they wanted us to move here."  
  
"You don't really look like your parents."  
  
"I know, I'm adopted. My real parents. my mom died and my dad- well I don't really know about my dad. He was sent to jail and I never saw him again." She said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok. I wish that I can see him again but. anyway I don't want to talk about such sad things." She smiled and her eyes twinkled. "What about you? Do you live with your parents?"  
  
"No. err. they got killed and I'm living with my. relatives."  
  
"Oh. now it's my turn to say sorry."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"So.-"  
  
"Haraku!! Come on!" Someone in the house called her.  
  
"Oops. sorry got to go. See ya!" Haraku ran to her house leaving Harry outside her house.  
  
'I guess I have to go too.' Harry went back into the Dursley's house.  
  
He came in and decided to take a shower after weeding the garden for three hours. Aunt Petunia impartially agreed.  
  
"You are going to stink up the house now go clean yourself up!" She scolded.  
  
After Harry took a shower he dressed in a green t shirt and dark sweatpants. He went downstairs to eat supper (which was spaghetti) then went to his bedroom. He cleaned out Hedwig's cage and gave her water for she finished her 'dinner.' Then went to his desk and took out his Potions essay and quill. The topic was 'Where Did Scarabs Originate and Why Are They Important for Many Potions?' Harry started writing  
  
'Scarabs originated from ancient Egypt. Most scarabs are called dung beetles because they gather and roll the dung into balls to lay their eggs in. In Ancient Egypt they thought this symbolized the movement of the sun. The scarab god Khepera was said to push the sun across the sky. Then scarabs came to symbolize immortality- '  
  
Harry stopped writing. He decided that he would finish this tomorrow or at Ron's house. Speaking of Ron he took out a fresh parchment and dipped his quill in the ink.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Sorry I haven't been writing much. Just. a lot on my mind, you know. Tell George and Fred congrats on their business.  
  
The Dursleys will let me go to your house, so don't worry about it. I can't wait to see you guys.  
  
From,  
Harry  
  
He rolled it up. 'They'll say yes. I know they will. If they don't. still I'll send it tomorrow. Don't want Hedwig to go exhausted either.'  
  
He saw the clock and saw it was eleven. 'I better go to sleep.'  
  
And so he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a dark room with bare white walls. A few pictures, torn and dusted were on it but nothing else. In the back of the room a throne like chair was implanted there and a figure sat there. The door opened and a woman came in.  
  
"M-My lord. p-please forgive me." She kneeled down in fright in front of the figure.  
  
"You let him break it, the prophecy. The only thing that could have told me how to destroy him, why should I?" he said in a cold chilling voice as touched his wand gingerly.  
  
"P-please my lord. I have been your most faithful servant f-for almost all my life. Even if that wretched Ministry told me that you were dead, I believed that you were alive and never told them anything-"  
  
"Perhaps." he interrupted and the woman sighed in relief. "But let's just teach you, never to fail me again." Her eyes widen in fear as he rose from his throne, he lifted his wand.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Screams filled the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry shot up from his bed. He had just witnessed Voldemort torturing. Bellatrix.  
  
'She deserves it. only I wish I was the one.' Harry shook his head, his scar was stinging. He looked at the clock and saw it was six o'clock in the morning. He changed and decided to finish his Potions homework today rather then wait.  
  
Later after much of scratching on a parchment Harry had successfully made a two parchment essay. He looked back at the clock and saw it was half pass seven. The Dursleys were probably getting up by now.  
  
Harry put the parchments into his trunk and went out of his bedroom. He could hear Aunt Petunia already cooking and his uncle talking about his business. He went downstairs and saw Dudley already sitting at the table waiting for his food like a starving pig.  
  
"Vernon, please call Harry." His aunt said.  
  
"No need I'm here." Harry came into the kitchen before his uncle could yell for him. They sat and ate. Today for Dudley was apple slices and oranges. Everyone else had sausages and eggs.  
  
"Everyone, I'm sure you have heard there were new neighbors next door. We will greet them like 'normal' people at nine." Harry's uncle emphasized the word 'normal' and he glanced at Harry.  
  
"I've already met one of them. Her name is Haraku, they're from Japan." Harry kept eating his sausages. Silence met the kitchen.  
  
"D-did you say anything to that girl. about-" his aunt started.  
  
"No." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright then, we will meet these. Japanese people at nine." His uncle said going to his newspaper.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, I have something to ask you." Harry started as he finished his breakfast. Uncle Vernon put down his newspaper and gripped his coffee as his face went red. The Dursleys hated Harry asking questions.  
  
"What is it boy?" his uncle said in a restrained voice.  
  
"Can I go to my friend, Ron's house the day after tomorrow?" Harry asked. His uncle's face grew purple and his grip tightened.  
  
". When are they picking you up.?" he asked.  
  
"Err.-" Harry said. 'When are they going to pick me up?'  
  
Then an owl flew into their kitchen from the open window.  
  
Aunt Petunia screamed, Dudley fell off his chair, and Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry realized it was Errol the Weasley's owl.  
  
"Errol!? What are you doing here?" Harry said ignoring the shouts of his family. Errol, the poor owl, went a little off course and slammed into the wall. Of course that didn't help things much. Aunt Petunia went unconscious into her eggs. Uncle Vernon shouted even more and Dudley tried to get his fat body off the floor.  
  
Harry took the owl into his arms and took out the parchment from his leg.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We were hoping that you will be able to come over Saturday. Though I'm sure that Ron and Hermione told you about it, I'm sorry that I gave this in such short notice. I hope that you will give an answer quickly. If they said yes we will pick you up at twelve tomorrow.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
'Well I guess I don't have to use Hedwig now' Harry said. Then he finally tuned in, in what his uncle was yelling about.  
  
"- ARE NOT HAVING OWLS COMING INTO MY HOUSE, RUINING OUR TIME! WHO IS THIS BLOODY OWL FROM?!" Uncle Vernon got so angry as his face got purple.  
  
"It's from Mrs. Weasley, she said she'll pick me up by twelve noon tomorrow."  
  
"FINE JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM!" his uncle yelled as he helped his wife who was still unconscious and Dudley still trying to get up. Harry held Errol in his arms and took him to his room.  
  
He closed the door and laid the dazed owl on his bed. He took some water from Hedwig's cage and fed it to Errol.  
  
"Wait a sec. I got my letter here." Harry got out his letter and got a string. He tied it to Errol's leg and the owl hooted in thanks.  
  
"You're welcome." And the owl flew off into the morning. Harry laid down on his bed. He was going to leave the Dursleys tomorrow.  
  
"AIIEEEE!!!"  
  
Harry sat up.  
  
'What was that?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welll cliffy ^.^  
  
Anyway . . you know the drill review, chapter.  
  
No review, no chapter.. simple as that. I know Harry might be a little OOC but don't worry. My story my way! ^__^  
  
Please forgive my grammar and spelling!  
  
Sayonara!!! 


	3. To meet the Neighbors and More Letters

Hey it's Sakuli, here. Sorry for not updating for so long. Every time I tried to get on ffn the server was busy. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
You know I'm like Harry, I don't like summer. ^.^U  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The great minded (though she killed off Sirus T.T... .) J. K. Rowling does... own Harry, I mean.  
  
^__^U  
  
Harry Potter and the Awaking of the Tenshi  
  
Chapter Three: To meet the Neighbors and More Letters...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter and the Darkness Within:  
  
"Wait a sec. I got my letter here." Harry got out his letter and got a string. He tied it to Errol's leg and the owl hooted in thanks.  
  
"You're welcome." And the owl flew off into the morning. Harry laid down on his bed. He was going to leave the Dursleys tomorrow.  
  
"AIIEEEE!!!"  
  
Harry shot up.  
  
'What was that?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked outside his window and saw Haraku. She seemed to have fallen, holding plants and garden tools. The plants were ok but the tools were spread over the place. Harry shook his head. 'That girl is really clumsy.'  
  
He went downstairs; the Dursleys were finishing their breakfast and seemed they didn't hear Haraku.  
  
"I'm going out for a moment." Harry called out. Uncle Vernon grunted in answer which sounded like he didn't care.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Harry said and went outside. He saw Haraku checking her plants and collecting her garden tools. He went over and helped her.  
  
"Thank you" she said cheerfully as he handed her the tools.  
  
"What happened? I heard you yelling." Harry asked.  
  
Haraku smiled sheepishly and blushed.  
  
"I looked up and saw an owl. I wasn't really looking were I was going." she trailed off.  
  
"And then you fell." Harry finished for her. She gave a crooked grin.  
  
"Well. did you come out here to just to mock me?" She pouted.  
  
"Maybe.." Harry smirked. She scoffed then she went onto the grass in front of her house. She kneeled and started digging with a shovel. Harry sat down next to her and watched.  
  
"Are you just going to watch me?" she asked after a few minutes and she was putting a pink flower into the ground were she just dug. Harry shrugged.  
  
"There's not much to do for me so I guess." Haraku just sighed. She pressed the dirt around the flower and then started digging another hole.  
  
"Do you mind getting dirty?" Harry asked as he saw her hands covered with dirt.  
  
"No, in fact I like working with dirt, it's my friend." Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
Haraku planted another flower.  
  
"You know what? When I went out to buy something yesterday and heard that you went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.. do you?" she asked.  
  
'Great she's now going to say she doesn't want to be friends' Harry fumed. 'Not that we actually were in the first place.'  
  
"Yea, so what? You're going to avoid me now?" Harry tried not to shout.  
  
"Why should I be?" she asked confusingly, digging another hole.  
  
That caught Harry off guard.  
  
"I know you, even though it was for a day; I know you're not a criminal. Even if you were a criminal, you're very nice. Syaoran thinks so too." She stopped digging and took out the ragged wolf out of her pocket. "Can you hold him for me? He said the pocket is too stuffy."  
  
Harry held the wolf.  
  
"Where did you get him?" now Harry's temper has gone down.  
  
"What? Where did I get who?" she looked at him.  
  
"Syaoran, I mean."  
  
"Oh, it was a gift... from a friend." She started digging again.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
There was silence as she put in all sorts of plants into the ground. After about a half an hour, Haraku produced a beautiful garden. All sorts of plants were arranged by color, size, or beauty. Haraku dusted the dirt from her hands and wiped her head with her sleeve and stood so did Harry.  
  
"Now just one more plant to go... or should I say... tree." Harry saw the hole in the corner of the dirt.  
  
Haraku went to her doorsteps and went in. A few seconds later she came out holding a huge sapling tree that was about her height.  
  
"Um... do you need help?" Harry asked as Haraku panted carrying the tree and stumbling a bit.  
  
"No... maybe." She changed her mind as Harry put Syaoran in his right pocket and helped her carry the tall tree.  
  
"Can you hold it by yourself for a minute? I have to pat down the soil." Haraku said.  
  
"Sure." Harry said as Haraku expanded the out the soil and Harry put it down into the earth.  
  
"Hold it in place for a minute." She said and patted down the soil around it. After it was done she collapsed into the grass, Harry did the same.  
  
"I think it grew in the truck." Haraku joked.  
  
"This is my favorite tree flower. It's a Cherry Blossom tree. They bloom the best in April." Haraku said.  
  
She stood and went inside again. She came out with a watering can... filled with a lot of water. She stumbled a little making water spill out.  
  
Harry shook his head. 'She's carrying too many things that are too heavy her.' Harry got up and took the water can from Haraku's hand which was surprisingly light to him.  
  
"This is light." Harry said  
  
"Easy for you to say you're probably stronger than me." She pouted.  
  
"Maybe you're just weak." Harry sighed and started watering the plants.  
  
"Hey! That's not true... meanie." she mumbled the last word.  
  
"They said it's enough water." Haraku said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry was perplexed the dirt was not really wet yet. 'Can she talk to plants... or is she just-'  
  
"Stop the water you're going to drown the plant!" she pulled Harry's hand a little bit too hard and water splashed them.  
  
Maybe 'a little bit too hard' was just an understatement...  
  
Harry and Haraku were soaked.  
  
"Ah!! Gomen! Gomen! Um... I mean I'm sorry! Sorry!" she cried as water dripped off Harry's green t-shirt and it has seemed some had splashed his face making his hair sticking to his forehead.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
"Err... It's ok."  
  
"Here..." She went in her house and came out with a towel. "You should go home and change."  
  
Harry took the towel and wiped his face.  
  
"Thanks... What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Umm..." she checked her watch. "It's about eight fifteen."  
  
"All right, bye I'll see you a bit later." He gave back the towel.  
  
"Ok. Bye Harry." She waved as he set down the watering can in front of the house and went into his house.  
  
'I better change' Harry thought and went to his room and changed into a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He felt something in his green shirt pocket. He took out the object and saw it was Haraku's doll, Syaoran. Harry noticed something about the doll; the eyes were different colors. The right eye was green and the other was gold. 'How weird... nevertheless I'll give it back later.' Harry thought and put the ragged wolf on his desk.  
  
Then he decided to pack up to get ready even though they were going to pick him at Saturday. But he left out Quidditch through the Ages. Just a little bit of light reading won't hurt. He first gave some Hedwig some water and she drank a bit of water. He noticed she wanted to go out. He opened the window and Hedwig flew to it.  
  
"If you're not coming back by tomorrow meet me at Ron's house alright?" he stroked her feathery head. She hooted in an understanding reply and flew out the window.  
  
He saw her fly off into the morning sun. He sighed and took Quidditch through the Ages and started reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the same dark room: with white walls and torn pictures and the same throne. The door opened.  
  
"Well..." the figure on the throne inquired. The one that opened door kneeled in front of... Voldemort.  
  
"W-we have found traces My Lord, b-but-" the cloaked person shook in fright.  
  
"Yes, Avery? It better be good unless you want to be taught another lesson like the last." he said impatiently. Avery whimpered remembering the last 'lesson'.  
  
"B-but the one we demanded to give the information would not... a-and she lost her mind." Avery braced himself and whimpered pitifully. Voldemort said nothing, the darkness covered his face.  
  
"Who... made her lose her mind, Avery?" he asked in a calm way but Avery could feel the anger in that voice.  
  
"B-Baronet, M-my Lord." He never dared to look into his masters eyes keeping his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Bring her to me." He demanded.  
  
"Y-yes of c-course." Avery got up, obviously relieved, bowed and left.  
  
"I have to find it!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry shot up, panting. His scar felt like it was banged by a pan or something.  
  
'He's trying to find something... but what?' Harry frowned. His book was on the floor, like it has been thrown down. He picked it up and set it on his desk. Thousand miles away, probably. Baronet was probably being tortured.  
  
He looked at the clock and it was two minutes to nine.  
  
Harry wiped off the sweat from his face and cleaned his glasses.  
  
"BOY- err... HARRY! COME DOWN NOW. IT'S TIME." Uncle Vernon's voice carried out to Harry's room. 'God, I wear glasses but I'm not death' Harry thought as he rolled his eyes. His scar throbbed. He picked up 'Quidditch Through the Ages' again and put it in his trunk.  
  
He saw Haraku's doll Syaoran and picked the thing up.  
  
He gasped as electricity flowed through his body and dropped Syaoran. The bolt went up to his scar and Harry clutched his forehead. Then it was gone.  
  
What else was gone was the throbbing of Harry's scar.  
  
'What happened?' he looked at the doll that he dropped to the ground.  
  
He picked up Syaoran and this time there was no electricity.  
  
"BOY HURRY UP!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon at the edge of his patients. Harry quickly put Syaoran into his pocket.  
  
"I'm coming!" Harry hurried out to the stairs and ran downstairs. He saw the Dursleys and they went out the door and Harry closed the door.  
  
They walked across to the next house and Uncle Dursley smoothed his tie. Every one of the Dursleys were in their best clothing, making Harry look shabby with his black clothing.  
  
"Duddykins please ring the doorbell." Aunt Petunia said. Harry stifled a snicker as Dudley blushed and rang the bell.  
  
The door opened and there was Haraku in a white t-shirt and light blue jeans. Her straight black hair was tied up into a ponytail and bangs almost covered her eyes. She looked a bit confused, and then she saw Harry and smiled.  
  
"Oh hello, are you Harry's relatives?" she asked.  
  
The Dursleys had a look that told they were deciding if they considered themselves related.  
  
"Yes they are." Harry said lamely.  
  
"Perfect! Wonderful, come in!" Haraku widened the door so they could come in.  
  
"Haraku who is it?" a cold voice asked. Harry saw the same man with the cold black eyes at the top of the stairs.  
  
"It's the next door neighbors! They want to welcome us!" Haraku said cheerfully and led the Dursleys and Harry to the living room.  
  
"Here make yourselves comfortable." She motioned them to sit. The Dursleys sat on the large couch and Harry sat in a comfortable leather chair.  
  
"Haraku! Why are you letting them in?" the man came down the stairs and came into the living room. Haraku was oblivious to his glaring.  
  
"Hi, my name is Haraku Tenshina. This is my father," two female people appeared. "Oh, and this is my mother, and this is my sister Mia."  
  
"We have guests, how nice." Haraku's mother said in a nice tone. "Haraku, get them some tea and cookies."  
  
"Hai!" Haraku saluted and skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
"She meant 'yes.'" Mia told them. Then there was a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Hello, my name is Vernon Dursley," Harry's uncle introduced. "This is my wife Petunia, and my son Dudley."  
  
Silence...  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I am Harry Potter." He introduced himself.  
  
The Japanese sat down at the couch across from the Dursleys.  
  
"Harry, my daughter just wouldn't stop talking about you." Haraku's mother smiled.  
  
"Yea, she couldn't shut up." Mia mumbled.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Haraku yelled from the kitchen. The Dursleys and Harry jumped in surprise.  
  
"Haraku has very good hearing." The father said coldly.  
  
"Well good to meet you." Vernon extended a hand and Haraku's father hesitated before taking it.  
  
"Hello, my name is Koji Namaki, this is my wife Kamari Namaki, and as Haraku said this is our daughter, Mia." Koji introduced.  
  
"I thought your last name is Ten... Tenshina." Dudley blurted out, enunciating the name incorrectly.  
  
"Yes but Haraku prefers to use her real mother's last name." Mia stated. She sounded cold as her father.  
  
"Oh." Dudley said.  
  
There was silence except the noise in the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, I'm sure that my cookies aren't that bad." Haraku came into the living room, breaking the silence, holding a plate of cookies and a tray of tea. She was actually balancing them on both hands.  
  
She set them on the table and set them out. Every one took a cookie and tea.  
  
"Did you actually bake this?" Harry asked as he took a bite.  
  
"Yep! Do you like it?" she looked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, it's really good." He said and the Dursleys just nodded their head. Dudley took a big handful and stuffed them in his mouth. Crumbs fell onto his shirt and floor. Mia just looked on with disgust.  
  
"So what kind of business do you do?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry could just feel the boast that was going to come out of his uncle's mouth.  
  
"I work as..." Uncle Vernon was off at his work on drills and cars.  
  
"I'm going to bring in some more cookies." Haraku said quietly, not wanting to interrupt. Harry noticed and stood up.  
  
"I'll help." Haraku and Harry both walked out of the living room and walked into the kitchen.  
  
When they got there, Haraku opened the oven and took out some trays of cookies with oven gloves.  
  
Harry took out Syaoran from his pocket.  
  
"Err... I forgot to give this back to you." Harry handed it out to her.  
  
"Nani? I mean what?" she turned around and almost dropped the tray.  
  
"Syaoran! There you were! I was so worried." Haraku set down the tray and took the ragged wolf doll from Harry's hands and hugged, well more likely squeezed it to death.  
  
"Thanks Harry, I was looking all over the house." She hugged Harry too.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"Err... I accidentally took him."  
  
"But thank you for giving him back to me!" she let go of him and smiled. "Sometimes people would steal Syaoran and try to rip him." She said sadly.  
  
"But fortunately you not those kind of people!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Syaoran you have to go into my pocket again, alright?" and she put it in her pocket.  
  
She took the tray she set on the table and loaded them on two plates.  
  
"This is a big batch." She said and handed Harry a plate. They both walked back into the living room, now Koji Namaki was explaining his job.  
  
"I work for a Japanese company," he said as Harry and Haraku set down the plates of cookies.  
  
And Koji explained that the company made electronics of robots and computers.  
  
Then everyone heard a hoot from the fireplace. They turned their heads and saw two owls!  
  
The owls flew to Harry and Haraku, and gave out their legs where there was an envelope for each of them.  
  
'Owls?! Does it mean Haraku's a-' Harry thought and open the envelope clearly from Hogwarts. Haraku did the same. The two families watched in silence.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You might have met Haraku Tenshina. She has moved next door to you. She is an exchange student from Japan and we would be pleased if you guided her to Hogwarts. Get her books that she needs for this following year at Diagon Alley. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
Haraku was an exchange student... she was a witch?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, come on I bet that you saw that coming a mile away  
  
^.^U  
  
Thanks to Nicole Schaaf for reviewing me ^__^  
  
Only one review.  
  
What...? Nobody likes my story?  
  
*sigh.* maybe I'll delete this story. I suck.  
  
T.T  
  
. bye 


	4. Witch, Reminiscing, and the Fear of Thun...

Hehe... long time... since I've updated hasn't it ^.^U  
  
*Large chairs and ... FIRE ARROWS head straight for Sakuli *  
  
O_O  
  
AHHH! *ducks *  
  
SORRY, SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!  
  
I didn't mean to... I mean I was so busy and stuff. Nagging parents making me study, but I love them... (sigh) my brain hurts.  
  
Oh yea, thanks to:  
  
Kurt Cobain (Don'tDelete!) - ^.^ That's so sweet of u ^.^  
  
Jenikyula- ^.^ ... err.. thanks ^.^  
  
Sara- ^.^ hi sara! ^.^  
  
BlueTiger94- ^.^ thanks u reviewed mi story two times ^__^ ur my # 1 reviewer ^.^  
  
Annnonymouse- ^.^ u said my name ... *sigh * again! how many times has that been? Oh yea, two.. thanks for reviewing though ^.~ don't worry ^.^  
  
Anyway here's the story  
  
Harry Potter and the Awaking of the Tenshi  
  
Men in Black *comes in* -WAIT HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuli- O_O  
  
MIB- DISCLAIMER!  
  
Sakuli- ......... Damn! Alright, alright, I'll do it. (Damn stupid MIBs) *MIBs takes out gun*  
  
Sakuli- O.O  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* What a pain in the ass... I don't own Harry Potter  
  
I do, however own Haraku ^__^ my poor, sweet, naïve Haraku...  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Ahem, on with it then. Don't forget to review!  
  
Harry Potter and the Awaking of the Tenshi  
  
Chapter Four: Witch, Reminiscing, and the Fear of Thunder...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter and the Awaking of the Tenshi:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You might have met Haraku Tenshina. She has moved next door to you. She is an exchange student from Japan and we would be pleased if you guided her to Hogwarts. Get her books that she needs for this following year at Diagon Alley. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
Haraku was an exchange student... she was a witch?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"H-Harry?" Haraku looked up from her letter and Harry looked up too.  
  
"You are a witch/wizard?!" they asked at the same time. Both families of Harry and Haraku flinched at the word.  
  
"Waii!! That's so awesome! You can do magic, too!" Haraku jumped up and down in excitement. Harry was surprised. 'They want me to guide Haraku? Even with Voldemort around?'  
  
The Dursleys and the Namakis were terrified.  
  
"S-so you are one of those- those-" Uncle Vernon started.  
  
"No! We are normal. Haraku is the... witch." Koji hissed the word. 'I guess they don't like wizards and witches either...' Harry thought as the Dursleys looked at them with relief.  
  
"Yay! Yay! Yatta!!" Haraku excitedly hopped around the room. Everybody's face in that room faltered... except Haraku.  
  
"Haraku! Settle down!" Koji snarled. Haraku stopped hopping and came up to Harry with a smile. Harry looked down at her nervously, it seems that Harry was about five inches taller than her.  
  
"It says in the letter that you have to show me around and help me get adjusted to England's form of magic." Everyone except Harry, Haraku, and Haraku's adopting mother, Kamari, flinched at the word 'Magic'.  
  
"Ye-Yea, I know that is what it said on my letter too." Harry answered. Haraku grabbed his hand and Harry looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Come on" she started to drag Harry out the door. "I wasn't going to show you my room because it's full of magic stuff but since you're a wizard, I can!"  
  
They left the Dursleys and the Namakis to speak to each other.  
  
Haraku opened the door to her room and Harry gaped.  
  
It looked like a totally new dimension. For first, it was brighter looking then the rest of the house, even thought they just moved in.  
  
The walls were painted in a forest scenery; the ceiling was a dark sky with a bright sun, inside it was a crescent moon. Her desk and her bed were right where Harry's was. On the desk was a stand holding a sleeping owl. The weird thing about the owl was it was black, dark as night.  
  
"That's Yami, my owl." Haraku said noticing Harry staring at the dark owl. She had a bookshelf filled with a wand, magic book, and potion ingredients. Parchments and quills were spread out on the desk and bed. "Do you like my room?" she asked.  
  
"I-it's cool." Harry said not really knowing what to say about the exquisite room.  
  
"I spent the whole day putting this up yesterday." She giggled.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Put this up so fast?" she asked and Harry nodded, "Well I used magic."  
  
Harry was confused... "How can you? You can get in trouble with the Ministry."  
  
"... What do you mean?" Harry was stumped. 'She doesn't know that she can't use magic outside of the school?'  
  
"You are underage, aren't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"OH!! I get it!! I am able to use magic this year because I finished my training." Haraku said.  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Yea, in Japan you start magic training when you are five. There they teach you the basic to respect the uses of magic and stuff. Then at ten you go to real magic schools and there they teach you to do spells and make things. So I'm able to use magic."  
  
'How weird.' Harry thought.  
  
"So, tell me about your style of magic." Haraku sat on the bed and motioned Harry to sit on the chair. Harry sat and began to think.  
  
"Well..." Harry started on about the first time he went to Hogwarts and skipped the parts about Voldemort. 'She doesn't need to know about my problems' he thought.  
  
"And in the fifth year, you would have to take O.W.L.s" Harry said.  
  
"Wait what are those?" Haraku asked fascinated by Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, those are test that wizards and witches have to take to know their courses for the next year." Harry explained. "O.W.L.s stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels."  
  
"I already took mine so I'm waiting for the results" Harry said. Haraku gave him a smile.  
  
"I'm sure you did fine." She said.  
  
"Err... thanks."  
  
So they talked until noon, when they had to eat. The Durselys had left without him, 'Must be scared to death' he thought and Haraku and Harry walked to the door. Harry told Haraku about him going to Ron's house, before he left.  
  
"Well, at Saturday, I'm going over a friend's house for the rest of the summer-"  
  
"Oh, the letter said something about that, they wanted me to go with you." Haraku said.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. 'She has to come with me?' he thought.  
  
"Well, it's ok if you don't want me to come..." she noticed Harry's surprised look.  
  
"No, it's alright. But will your... family let you?"  
  
"Oh, no they won't mind, actually, I think they like it more if I wasn't here." She whispered the last part and giggled.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll pack my stuff. When is your friend going to pick you up?"  
  
"Err... around twelve. You can come over to my house and wait for them."  
  
"Alright!" she said happily. "I'll get ready, in fact I'll move my trunk to your house tomorrow. Do you mind?"  
  
"Err... I suppose I don't but-" Harry thought about the Dursleys, "Nah, alright you can. I'll see you later." He waved and walked across the lawn.  
  
"Ja ne, Harry!" she waved back, then she noticed her mistake, "Oops, I mean see you later!"  
  
Harry chuckled quietly and shook his head as he opened the door. Then he thought, 'I actually have a friend now, right here at Private Drive.'  
  
And with that elevating thought, he went into the kitchen as he smelled chicken and cabbage.  
  
After he ate, he decided to get some fresh air.  
  
"I'll be back before supper." He told the Dursleys. They were silent, and then Uncle Vernon just gave a quick nod.  
  
"Good." Harry said and left the house and decided to go to the park. Children were laughing as they played in the sandbox or slide; their mothers watching them from benches. The swings were empty so Harry walked there and sat down on a seat. He watched the children and their mothers laughing with happiness. That bought pain to Harry's heart.  
  
'I wish my mum was here...' he thought, which reminded him of Sirius. He dropped his head making his hair cover his eyes and glasses. 'Why? Why do people that I love most die?'  
  
'It's your fault then.' his inner mind said.  
  
'No it's not!' he shot back.  
  
'Then whose fault is it? Dumbledore?'  
  
'... He did say it was his fault.'  
  
'How can it be? It was your own decision for what you did, not his.'  
  
'Yes, I can't blame it on him.'  
  
'So it's only you to blame.'  
  
'....... It is......' the conflict in his mind ended. Harry's vision blurred as a tear ran down his right eye. He gripped the chain on the swing so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
  
"Harry?" someone interrupted his thoughts. The person sat down on the swing next to him. Harry kept looking down, not wanting look at... Haraku.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked in a soft voice. "Here."  
  
She gave him a white handkerchief, but Harry refused and wiped his face with his sleeve. She quietly just sat there and put the cloth back into her pocket.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" she asked after a few minutes.  
  
"No." Harry said rather more harshly than he tended to. He felt her flinch, but she kept quiet.  
  
His gaze was still at his feet. He heard her swinging a little.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to." She said. "I know it's not my place to ask you but I know that if you tell me you'll feel better."  
  
Harry stayed quiet as Haraku started to swing a little higher.  
  
"I try to give advice, I'm not that bad at doing that." She said.  
  
"You don't have to give the whole story, just a topic." Harry was confused.  
  
"Like if it's a girl problem, that's a topic." Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, not a girl problem." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh, maybe... guilt?" she asked. Harry stayed silent. That was exactly it.  
  
"Ah, ok. Is it the kind of guilt that you want to confess to somebody or the kind of guilt that you blame yourself for it?" she asked.  
  
"Blame." He said simply. 'Why am I telling her?'  
  
"Ahhh, all right. But just to tell you... don't blame yourself."  
  
"What do you know?! You don't know the problem!" he stood up and Haraku stopped swinging. His vision was starting to blur again.  
  
"I wasn't finished." She said patiently. "It might have been your fault. It might have been somebody else's. But it won't do any good if you just blame yourself."  
  
Harry stayed soundless and slowly sat back down.  
  
"Sorry..." he said, finally.  
  
"No problem. Don't be sorry." She looked up to the sky as Harry glanced at her. "People have to open up to others or else it's not healthy. Also it makes them grow cold, isolated to others and they end up with no friends..."  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
"That's why I'm so cheery all the time, I don't like to be alone." She gave a smile, but her eyes showed sadness as so did her voice.  
  
"But I suppose that the advice I just gave you, didn't help at all, actually it didn't even sound like one," she giggled.  
  
"There used to be a park where I lived. It was beautiful; sakura blossoms all around, April season was the greatest. And there was a swing set too. I used to swing to let go of my bad feelings away. I'm glad I moved to a place with swings." She started to swing again and got higher and higher.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to move, but it was ok, I didn't have a lot of friends anyway... But my school, I'll miss it: secret passageways, animals, beautiful plants, and demons of all kinds."  
  
"Hogwarts is just like that... except for the demons." Harry blurted out. She slowed down on the swing and faced him, smiling.  
  
"Well at least you cheered up a bit." She laughed. "I can't wait to go Hag- I mean Hogwarts."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Just be happy and I'll be happy." She said. "Actually if the whole world was brimmed with happiness, I would be a very content person."  
  
Harry smiled at her optimism; it seemed that her joyful spirit was contagious, because Harry was in higher spirits. The children, Harry noticed, were leaving with their mother. Then he became aware of that it was cold and the chilly air was blowing leaves and sand from the ground. He looked up and saw that the clouds were dark and covering the afternoon sun.  
  
"It looks like it's going to rain." Haraku said, and they both got off the swing. Then it thundered and Haraku yelped. She jumped out of fear and unfortunately she jumped into Harry and they both fell down onto the ground.  
  
Rain started to come down.  
  
Harry was dazed from being knocked down by Haraku, he opened his eyes. Haraku had her eyes shut, cowered on Harry's chest as if to hide herself from the thunder, and she mumbled incoherently. Harry blushed and tried to sit up and shook Haraku.  
  
"Haraku, get up! We have to get out of the rain!" he finally got to sit up and Haraku was trembling, not letting go of his shirt.  
  
"I hate thunder..." she mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, thunder hardly ever strike people." He said trying to get Haraku off of him. "Come on!"  
  
Thunder boomed again and it rained harder.  
  
"You said HARDLY, it means it's possible!" she trembled even more.  
  
"IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF THE RAIN MAYBE WE WILL!" that got Haraku to get up. Harry quickly got up after her. They were both soaking and started to run back to their neighborhood.  
  
"I'm scared." Haraku whimpered.  
  
"We're almost there. Come on!" he took her hand and dragged her to their houses. Rain splattered down and the wind blew hard, whipping Harry's and Haraku's face.  
  
'Why is it raining? It's supposed to be humid not cold like this!' Harry thought. His blurred vision from the rain didn't help either.  
  
"T-there's something w-wrong with this t-thunders-storm!" Haraku stuttered.  
  
"I know it's summer, it's supposed to be humid." Harry yelled over the thundering clouds, which sounded closer to them..., too close.  
  
"No, there's something magical about this storm!" she yelled too. Then a bright flash blinded the two teenagers for a split second and they looked up.  
  
A flash of bolt was headed straight for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOLY SHITAMOLY! (how do exactly spell that?)  
  
What will happen?! To find out, REVIEW! Shorter than last chapter, sorry, next time I'll make sure it's at least ten or fifteen pages long! ... O.O did I just say ten or fifteen pages?! Oh well ^.^  
  
^.~  
  
Peace out ^.^U 


	5. Onto the Burrow!

Sakuli: Heh heh... er... sorry?  
  
WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
*Rotten vegetables, fire arrows, and FIRE EXTINGUISHERS are thrown at her*  
  
O__O *gets hit* X__x  
  
Gomen Gomen nasai!! I'm sooooooo sorry!! I'm not making any excuses this time and get to the story. But first:  
  
Here's thanks to:  
  
Bluetiger94- ^.^ sry I took so long!! You're still my #1 review ^__^ ^.^  
  
Sanddii- ^.^ thanks ^.^  
  
Hermione: ^.^ *gives a nervous stare* umm... then I hope u like this chapter ^.^  
  
Gabrieldarke: ^.^ *sigh* I know I suck at describing the setting T__T ^.^  
  
Unknown: ^.^ ^__^U thank u, ill try but... DAMN REGENTS T_T ^.^  
  
So that's done ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: O man *sniff* I don't own Harry or any of his friends and enemy . damn...  
  
Harry Potter and the Awaking of the Tenshi  
  
Chapter Five: Onto the Burrow!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter and the Awaking of the Tenshi:  
  
'Why is it raining? It's supposed to be humid not cold like this!' Harry thought. His blurred vision from the rain didn't help either.  
  
"T-there's something w-wrong with this t-thunders-storm!" Haraku stuttered.  
  
"I know it's summer, it's supposed to be humid." Harry yelled over the thundering clouds, which sounded closer to them..., too close.  
  
"No, there's something magical about this storm!" she yelled too. Then a bright flash blinded the two teenagers for a split second and they looked up.  
  
A flash of bolt was headed straight for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HARRY! PROTEGO!" a man shouted jumping out the bush with his wand out. A shield formed around the two teenagers. The thunder hit the magical shield and then it disappeared. Then all the clouds were gone. They both turned to the man that just saved them who was currently putting his wand into his cloak.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" Harry said in surprise. The last living of the 4 Mauraders, besides... Wormtail, ran to Harry and looked ragged as ever. Remus Lupin's hair was gray with more white hair, his face was starting to show age, and it didn't look like he had any sleep for days.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" he said franticly and hoarsely as he haven't spoken for ages. He checked Harry for any bruises.  
  
"I'm fine, but what are you doing here, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Protecting you, what else?" he smiled.  
  
"A-ano..." Haraku decided to speak. Professor Lupin looked at her with an surprised look, and then it came to understanding.  
  
"Ah, you must be the new exchange student at Hogwarts." He said taking out a hand and she took it nervously, "Your name is...?"  
  
"T-Tenshina, Haraku Tenshina." She stuttered. Professor Lupin gave a chuckle letting go of her hand.  
  
"Don't be so nervous." He said kindly. She first stared at him, it was like she was looking through him, and then gave a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" she said. Harry looked at her oddly. What mood swings this girl had, first afraid, then determined, then scared again, and now she's all glad. But now he was thinking of something else. Professor Lupin, protecting him. That only meant one thing. The Order of the Phoenix was still going as planned but why? He was mailing every three days.  
  
'They don't have to do this! I can protect myself!' he said with irritation. 'But how did he shield us from thunder? I thought protego only worked with magical attacks- Why did everything get bright so suddenly?' he thought as the sun showed through the clouds.  
  
"Well I better going. I need to report this. Bye Harry. Goodbye Haraku." Professor Lupin said seriously and disapparated with a loud 'pop!'  
  
"Wait!" Harry started but it was too late. "Shit!"  
  
"Um... Harry?" Harry jumped, he forgot about Haraku.  
  
"Thank you for... helping me." She said shyly.  
  
"You're welcome." Harry said then followed an awkward silence.  
  
"Well I'm going to go back and change." She started to walk to her house.  
  
"Wait Haraku," she turned around.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"How did you know that that thunderstorm was magic?" Harry asked. He came to the conclusion that the thunder was magic because the protection spell worked. But how did Professor Lupin know that?  
  
"I know a lot of things, you'll find that out soon." She smiled and walked back into her house leaving Harry confused.  
  
Then Harry just sneezed. He noticed that he was still wet too. He walked back into the Dursley's house.  
  
After getting scorned at by his aunt talking about wet clothing's and dirty shoes, Harry was told to take a shower and then eat a short dinner. The Dursleys already ate and it was nine o' clock, how time flies when you're having 'fun.'  
  
He went to bed at ten and noticed how exhausted he was. He fell asleep as soon he hit his pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was in a dark red mist.  
  
'Where am I?' he looked down and was surprised to see that he was wearing green armor, almost fit for a prince. At his waist was a sword, Harry took it out of its sheath and it looked very familiar. It was the Gryffindor sword!  
  
Then something interrupted Harry's fascination. A figure appeared in the mist but the mist let it only show the outline of it. Harry could only tell that it was a human figure with large wings.  
  
A cruel laughter rang out in the mist. Harry turned around and saw... Voldemort!  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and Harry pulled up the sword but then arms from behind him wrapped around his waist and he froze. He felt the feathers brush his face and its wings came into view and covered Harry. Then he felt the breath of the thing holding him against his neck. It whispered one word...  
  
"Harry..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open.  
  
What was that about?!  
  
This was new. His scar didn't hurt, it tingled but there was no pain. Actually he felt quite refreshed. Now that was disturbing.  
  
Harry shook his head and checked the time. It was eight. He was thinking about that dream. Why did he dream himself with armor? Who or what was the thing with wings?  
  
But his jumbled thoughts were interrupted as Aunt Petunia rapped at the door.  
  
"Harry, that- that Japanese girl is here to see you." She obviously detested Haraku. Speaking of which what the bloody hell was she doing here?  
  
Harry changed into changed into a black t-shirt with a dragon on the back and blue jeans. The dragon looked nothing like the real thing.  
  
He should know: he fought one face to face.  
  
He came down and saw Haraku, and just became aware that he forgot to brush his hair. (Not that it would have made a much of a difference.)  
  
"Hi Harry! I came to bring my stuff here." She gave a smile and dragged her huge trunk with her owl cage and Yami into the Dursley's house. Harry was confused until it hit him she was supposed to come today.  
  
"Err... Haraku?"  
  
"Yes?" she looked up from dragging her trunk.  
  
"Why are you here so early?" she blinked. Then blinked again.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
"Err... no just early."  
  
"Let's just say I couldn't." She said and continued to drag her trunk through the door.  
  
Then Harry remembered he forgot to ask the Dursleys.  
  
He hoped that they wouldn't mind...  
  
Yea right.  
  
If pigs could fly... hold on... you could probably use a levitation spell to-  
  
"Err... Harry?" Haraku waved a hand in his face.  
  
"What?" he said shaking his head a bit out of his thoughts.  
  
"You're alright?"  
  
"Yea, just forgot to ask the Dursleys."  
  
"Oh so that's why your aunt asked me why I was here. I told her I was going with you and she kind of puffed up a bit and looked a bit red. Then she went off muttering something about you... Is that normal?"  
  
"Err... yea..." Harry said. 'It is ok then... I suppose'  
  
Awkward silence...  
  
"...So.. where do I put my stuff?"  
  
"Oh right um, you can put your stuff in the living room."  
  
"Great!" and she started to drag the trunk and Yami.  
  
"Here, I'll hold the trunk for you."  
  
"No it's fine you don't have to-" but Harry already took the trunk from her with one hand dragging it through the door,  
  
... And almost dropped it.  
  
"Bloody hell what did you put in this?!" he heaved. She blushed and put her hand to her mouth trying to muffle her laugh.  
  
"S-sorry Har-Harry" she muttered and unsuccessfully trying not to laugh at the comical sight when Harry tried to get it with two hands and dragged it across the hall.  
  
"How did in Merlin's beard did you get this over here?" she stopped laughing as she kind of choked her next statement.  
  
"Err... I –ahem- err... levitated it, but only a little! The muggles wouldn't have noticed it cause I made it look like I was dragging it!" she said hastily when she saw his face.  
  
Harry shrugged in exasperation and pulled it into the living room. He noticed that Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast and Uncle Vernon was reading his newspaper. They just ignored him and the loud dragging noise of the trunk.  
  
When Harry reached the living room he put down the trunk and dropped onto a couch. Haraku carefully put Yami's cage on the table and plopped down onto the couch next to Harry.  
  
"So... I suppose you want a tour?" Harry asked. Haraku just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're up for it?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Ok then." She stood up and waited for Harry to stand up too. Harry just sat there.  
  
"Well, this is the living room." He said. Haraku laughed.  
  
"Oh don't be so lazy." She slapped him playfully on the arm and pulled him up.  
  
"Alright, alright." Harry stood up and led her upstairs. She just smiled and followed him.  
  
"This is the bathroom, this is Dudley's room," they both heard him snoring in bed and Haraku whispered, "He's snores like a pig"  
  
"Well of course he does, he is one. Didn't you see the resemblance?" They both went into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Anyway over there is my Uncle's and Aunt's room and here is my room." He opened the door to his room.  
  
It was plain but the bookshelf with broken toys and computer games were replaced with books and ornaments. '... I must have been bored or something to clean out the room.' Harry thought.  
  
The room wasn't messy like when Tonks came in it last year. Though his clothes were in a pile in the corner of the room, otherwise it was clean. Hedwig wasn't back yet.  
  
They went in and Haraku looked around.  
  
"Your relatives don't let you put out magic stuff around your room, right?" she asked. Harry was surprised.  
  
"Yea, they're afraid that the people who come over would find out that they're not normal." Harry emphasized 'normal.' She smiled and then went over to his trunk in the corner of the room.  
  
"Can I see the books you have, pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseeee?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh..... sure." He said. She gave a shout of glee and opened his trunk. She took out books and looked at them with fascination.  
  
"Hmm... 'Quidditch Through the Ages,' do you play Quidditch?" she asked. He was surprised.  
  
"Yea... You have Quidditch too?" he asked. She laughed and gave a little punch on the arm.  
  
"Of course, silly." She said as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Are you going to make a habit out of hitting me on the arm?" he asked.  
  
"Don't tempt me." She gave a playful smirk. "Anyway I thought you were strong."  
  
Harry snorted and said, "Of course I am, that didn't hurt a bit."  
  
She scowled and stuck out her tongue and turned back to the book.  
  
"So what position do you like to play?" she asked.  
  
"... Seeker." He said with a sad look. "I used to play the Gryffindor Seeker..."  
  
She gave a confused look.  
  
"Last semester the Ministry of Magic sent Umbridge," he spat the name with disgust. "She was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and then became headmaster. She took away my broom after the Gryffindor won the game because I beat up Malfoy."  
  
"Who's Malfy?" she asked. He almost burst out laughing. 'I should use that as a nickname'  
  
"Malfoy," he corrected after restoring his composure. "You can say he's like my rival. From the first day we met in Madame's Robes, I hated him."  
  
"Why did you beat him up?"  
  
"He... he insulted my mum." She gave a nod of sympathy.  
  
"And who's Umbridge?" she asked. He clenched his fists and breathed deeply. He really hated the woman.  
  
"A toad looking woman with a high pitch voice that make's me sick just thinking about it. She was a member of the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Oh..." she said and then there was silence.  
  
"... So what position you play?" he tried to change the subject.  
  
"I play beater." She said with a smile. Harry gave a skeptical look.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that." She hit him on the arm for the third time of the day.  
  
"I'm a good player and I'll show you when we get to Hogwarts."  
  
"What kind of broom do you have?" he asked.  
  
"Firebolt, it's the best." She said.  
  
"I should know," he told her, "I have one too. Well... used to."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"... Well... did you eat yet?" she randomly asked.  
  
"No. Did you?" he asked back and she shook her head.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back." She said, dropping 'Quidditch Throught the Ages' in his room, and ran out the door, leaving Harry confused.  
  
'I wonder if I'll get my broom back...' he thought. 'I better get it back. It was from Sirius... I'll do anything to get it back.' He scowled as bad memories came into his head.  
  
Unfortunately, they both forgot about a certain book that Haraku dropped on the floor.  
  
She came in with a plastic blue box in her hand but tripped on the book.  
  
"AAAhh!" she yelped and shut her eyes as she fell.  
  
But no hard floor came to meet her as she felt two secure arms holding her.  
  
She opened one eye and saw Harry holding her. 'He has fast reflexes' she thought as she opened her other eye and they both stared at each other.  
  
They then notice how close they were and jumped apart.  
  
There a moment of tense silence until Harry broke it.  
  
"Y-you're alright?" he stuttered. Haraku just nodded with a light blush on her cheeks. She held the box tightly.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered.  
  
"N-no problem."  
  
"W-What did you get?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, um... I got these err... It's candy... err sort of." She said and walked over to him and they both sat on the bed.  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"Yea, it's from Japan. I brought some before we moved and it's my favorite." She opened the lid and there was little wrapped candy with Japanese writings on the cover.  
  
"Here try one." She handed one to him. Harry opened the wrapper and found out that the candy was a round, green, shape ball with a strange language design on it.  
  
"What is it made of?" he asked as he examined the ball, it was the size of a pea.  
  
"Try it. Oh and don't bite it, it'll break you're teeth." She said and popped a purple one into her mouth. He then followed her example and put it in his mouth.  
  
It... it tasted like... like...  
  
Chicken?  
  
"What the- It tastes like chicken." He said and saw Haraku.  
  
She was in a daze.  
  
"Err... Haraku?" he waved a hand in front of her. She blinked and looked at the hand.  
  
"Oh err... sorry Harry. What flavor did you get?"  
  
"Flavor?"  
  
"Yea, I got Katsudon." She said, of course Harry didn't know what that meant.  
  
"... Mine tasted like chicken."  
  
"Hmm... do you taste anything else?"  
  
"There's eggs too..."  
  
"Ahh then it must be Domburi." She said.  
  
"Domburi?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, you see it's Japanese food all squished into a little candy ball. With the help of magic of course and the color of it depends on what it is." She said expertly. Harry was surprised, he also felt very full.  
  
"It's like a meal in one ball so you can live off this stuff three times a day. If you did this box is like a year supply." She told him.  
  
"I wonder why they don't sell it in England." Harry thought out loud.  
  
"They do," she answered, "You just have to know where to get it."  
  
"How do you know that? You just said you got it in Japan." He was confused.  
  
"Yea but these sell everywhere, from America to Africa." She said, "Now you don't have to eat breakfast!"  
  
'She's right' he thought. The little pea sized ball tasted a bit weird but he felt strangely content.  
  
CRACK!  
  
A sound like a gun and smoke filled Harry's room.  
  
Haraku yelped in surprise and the door burst opened revealing a red-faced Uncle Vernon.  
  
...................................  
  
Mr. Weasley, George and Fred Weasley, and Remus Lupin have appeared in the middle of Harry's room.  
  
Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin were wearing their usual wizard robes, but George and Fred were wearing flashy leather and dragon skins of jackets and pants. Only difference was the color; George wore blue while Fred wore red.  
  
"Oh, hullo Harry." George said as Uncle Vernon face got purple and mixed with a pale color, which was interesting to look at.  
  
"Hi ... why are you all here?" Harry asked after his heart calmed down. 'I should be getting used to this,' Harry thought.  
  
"Well since we heard about the storm incident, we thought it would be safer to take you now. But it doesn't really matter if you're leaving a day early right?" Fred explained.  
  
"Hey who's the girl Harry? A 'friend' of yours?" George's eyes suggested mischievously. Haraku turned red as so did Harry.  
  
"NO!! I mean yes, she's my friend but-"  
  
"George," Mr. Weasley said sternly, cutting off Harry, "You know that's the new exchange student for Hogwarts."  
  
The twins just sniggered and Uncle Vernon seemed to find his voice.  
  
"Boy- err... Harry," he hastily corrected himself, "Come here for a minute"  
  
He motioned for Harry to come outside. The unexpected group was about to protest but Harry shook his head and instead they introduced themselves to Haraku. After Harry shut the door Uncle Vernon took a deep breath. Then he turned around to face Harry.  
  
"Look," he started and gave Harry a glare, "I don't really give a care in the world that you are leaving. But I 'will' not have those- those 'kinds' (not being able to say wizard) in my household popping in like it's the most normal thing to do!"  
  
Harry was about to say it was for wizard folks but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Tell them that next time try using the front door!"  
  
And just like that he stormed off and down the stair.  
  
Harry stared dumbly and then wiped off some spit that flew out of Uncle Vernon's mouth in disgust. 'Was that... a permission that I could go?' Harry wondered. Then Harry grinned, 'Probably was!' He went back into his room where Haraku was cheerfully talking to the Weasleys and Professor Lupin, sharing her treat that she brought.  
  
Harry and Haraku got their trunks and packed their owls. Mr. Weasley used the fireplace again (they were traveling by Floo Powder, which made Harry groan in annoyance) and his aunt and uncle just ignored them. It was Haraku's first time, surprisingly.  
  
"Ano.... I don't know how to use Foo Powder." She said sheepishly  
  
"Oh, it's okay you just put this pinch of ash out on the fire and say the name of the place you want to go. And it's 'Floo' Powder. Just follow Fred and George." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"What about your parents?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, they know. I sent a note on the kitchen table." She said.  
  
"Sent? How did you send it, you were with us the whole time." He said, confused.  
  
"Ahh, that's the wonder of Japanese magic, especially when you are-" Mr. Weasley stopped himself.  
  
"When you're a what, dad?" Fred asked.  
  
"Never mind let's go." he said quickly.  
  
"But-" George started.  
  
"I said 'GO'" he raised his voice. The twins sulkily went to the fireplace. George went first he took the pinch of powder, and made the green flame appear.  
  
"THE BURROW!" he said and vanished. Haraku gave a gasp of astonishment.  
  
Then Fred went. Harry was thinking why they didn't go to Sirius' place... but said nothing of it.  
  
Haraku went next and nervously took the powder. She stepped in with her trunk (with the help of Professor Lupin.)  
  
"Say it loud and clear." Harry warned, remembering his accidental turn to Knockturnal Alley.  
  
"Okay." She said and took a deep breath and dropped the ashes.  
  
"THE BURROW!" she said and vanished.  
  
Harry was next.  
  
He took the powder from Mr. Weasley and just said to his aunt and uncle:  
  
"See you next summer." And went into the fireplace and said "The Burrow!" before Mr. Weasley said something like he did last time.  
  
Professor Lupin just shrugged at Mr. Weasley and the fixed up the fireplace and apparated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ONE WITHOUT A CLIFFIE!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!  
  
Sorry if Harry seems reaaaally OOC in this ^^U forgive mi  
  
I'll try to update this reaaall soon as I can k?  
  
BAI! ^. ~ 


End file.
